A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visual display systems, and in particular, to display systems which can be suspended from such things as poles and which can withstand wind and outdoor environmental conditions.
B. Problems in the Art
The general advantages of utilizing a visual display system such as disclosed in the above-identified incorporated by reference application, are set forth in that application. It has been found, however, that certain problems and potential problems exist with the particular type of display systems disclosed therein.
For example, the preferred embodiment discusses utilization of cloth or fabric pennants. In some instances, the lower ends of the pennants are weighted to attempt to resist the wind disrupting the view of the pennants.
It has been discovered that the following types of problems exist with this type of pennant.
The pennants Call be susceptible to ripping. If exposed to winds over substantial periods of time, the weighted lower end can actually rip out a pennant or can contribute to ripping in other locations including the pennant's attachment point to supporting structure. The wind loading can also contribute to damage or failure of the supporting structure, including brackets, rods, or the like used to suspend the pennants. Finally, even fairly durable fabric or cloth type material, if buffeted by the wind, can contribute to viewing problems in the sense that it is difficult to read or visually observe any indica on the pennants, along with problems concerning durability and longevity of fabric or the indica on the fabric.
The flexibility of canvas or vinyl allows the pennant to flip in the breeze or wind. Oscillation can start, particularly with weighted bottom ends. This can be detrimental to the pennants, and to the mounting structure and even the poles. Wind load can be substantial. If multiple pennants are on a pole, the pole may not be able to stand the cumulative wind load. More rigid materials like sheet metal or sheet plastic are not rigid enough to prevent oscillation. There mass also contributes to such problems. Sectional thickness for sufficient rigidity is needed.
Improvements with respect to this type of display system are needed and have been identified.
A principle object of the present invention is therefore to improve upon state of the art. Other objects and advantages of an improved system include:
1. Ease of installation. PA1 2. Longevity of display surfaces. PA1 3. Longevity of attachment components. PA1 4. Rigidity of display surfaces with compensation for wind. PA1 5. Improved visibility of indicia on display surfaces during all sorts of conditions. PA1 6. Elimination of problems encountered with cloth or fabric type display surfaces. PA1 7. Durability and economy. PA1 8. Sufficient rigidity gained from sectional thickness but with minimal mass to deter flopping, whipping, and oscillation in the breeze or wind. PA1 9. Sufficient rigidity in the vertical plane but lightweight to reduce drag and bending.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and specifications.